


Golden

by TheDumbBrunette00



Series: Jason Todd x Reader- Loving Him Was Red [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Jason is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: When the reader has to attend a charity gala and Jason's being clingy, there's only one thing for Jason to do.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have really been on a kick lately with writing! I hope you all enjoy this story and if you do, please leave likes and comments to let me know!

“Do you have to go?” Jason whined from his place on the bed as he watched you apply the finishing touches to your makeup.  
You giggled at the neediness in his tone.   
“I do,” you replied, “what would it look like if the founder of the charity didn’t even bother to show up to her own gala?”   
Jason sighed and got up from the bed, stalking over to you and wrapping his arms around your waist as he buried his face in your neck.   
“But the charity is in MY name,” he argued, “by going you are doing a disservice to the cause.”   
Placing a gentle hand on Jason’s cheek you smiled as his lips began travelling down your palm and towards your wrist.   
“How many times do I have to remind you? It’s no longer called ‘the Jason Todd Memorial Foundation?’” you said.   
You had started the charity with Jason’s adopted father and brother back when you were sixteen, just after Jason’s death. The money you raised was meant to go to other homeless and disadvantaged children in Gotham who wanted to change themselves. It offered them a chance to go to college, get a degree, make something of themselves. It was an opportunity Jason had never had.   
Or so you had thought.   
But, once you realized he was alive, the name became a constant reminder of what had happened and you and the Wayne-Grayson-Todd-Drake-Pennyworth-etc.-etc.-etc. Family made the collective decision to change the name to the “Gotham’s Children's Foundation.”   
That didn’t stop Jason from trying to make it all about himself though.   
With your makeup finished, it was time for the most important part of the look, a white-gold mask that would cover the upper half of your face in fitting with tonight’s masquerade themed gala.   
Slipping out of Jason’s grasp, you grabbed the costume piece from the dresser and held it up to your face by the stick so you could see the complete look.   
Jason inhaled at the sight.   
“God you’re pretty,” he said, “no, scratch that-you’re beautiful.”   
You blushed, “thank…”   
“Which is why I’d really appreciate it if you’d stay home tonight,” Jason sputtered out before you could even finish your thought, “so we could have some fun with that mask together.”   
He wiggled his eyebrows eliciting another giggle from you.  
Since he was still technically dead, Jason didn’t attend public functions or galas, and while he would say he didn’t mind or that he was in fact thankful for the excuse to blow off boring events and functions, you knew deep down he hated not being able to show you off just as much as you hated not being able to show him off. That was why the masquerade had seemed like a perfect compromise. Jason could come and he could dance with you and have a boring time and gossip later on about what a snooze fest it was.   
“Later,” you said, kissing his lips softly, “but for now, I have to go.” 

\---------------------------------------------

Jason was right, galas sucked.   
You were only about an hour into the function and yet you were absolutely exhausted. The heels you wore were murder on your feet, and your hair was starting to give you a migraine from how tight it was pinned on your head. You longed for the time when you could just go home, slide into bed, and cuddle up with your boyfriend.   
Just then, a small, black haired, olive-toned figure stepped in front of you, his facial features hidden behind a red and silver mask. He stood at least a head or two below you yet he held an imposing and somewhat terrifying air about him. While on the outside he may have looked like a child, there was no mistaking Damian Wayne as anything else but a young man.   
“(Y/N),” he spoke holding out his hand, “care to dance?”   
You smiled, you had always liked Damian, and you gladly accepted his offer, letting the little gentleman lead you onto the dance floor.   
After that, there was a steady stream of partners looking to dance with you. First it was Dick, then Bruce, then Tim, then an older gentleman from some wealthy Gotham family, another wealthy older man, then Duke. By the time Duke’s song finished, it had been another hour and a half and you were even more tired than you had initially.   
Excusing yourself from the dance floor you made your way over to the punch bowl where you quickly filled up a glass with water and downed it. As you moved to refill your glass, a hand suddenly wrapped itself around your waist making you jump and slosh water all over the table.   
Turning, you were ready to snap at the man behind you but stopped dead in your tracks when you met the pair of blue eyes behind the black-gold mask staring back at you.   
“Jason,” you breathed, too shocked to say anything else.   
Jason smiled down at you, “I just couldn’t wait,” he said.   
“You could get caught,” you breathed, “what are you thinking?”   
Jason grabbed your hand, “I was thinking, that I wanna spend the night dancing with a beautiful girl in a beautiful dress.”   
You smiled at him, “you’re an idiot,” you said, “a damn reckless idiot.”   
“But I’m YOUR reckless idiot,” Jason said, “now, care to dance?”   
And the pain in your feet dissipated, and your head no longer hurt, because being with Jason meant walking on clouds, he was your own personal heaven wrapped up in one adonis looking man.


End file.
